¡Nagumo Para Presidente!
by Tulipan y Pelon
Summary: La universidad es el comienzo de todo, el de una amistad, el de los enemigos, del amor, de una estupida radio y de un presidente sin futuro... ¡Señoras y Señores! ¡Voten por Nagumo para presidente! Att: Fudou Akio


_Ehmm... ¡Hola!, aquí estamos Tulipán y yo mostrando nuestra reciente obra..._

El cómo me volví presidente de tatatatatatata ¡LA UNIVERSIDAD! (¡bravo! aplaudan a Nagumo-sama! ¡Viva!) (?)

_Solo cállate, y si, aquí mostramos como nos conocimos y blablabla, no quiero sonar amenazante pero ¡dejen reviews o sino les envío a Kageyama y a Hibiki en ropa interior wuajajajaja! (?)_

Oye que quedáramos en abstinencia por 1 mes no quiere decir que te desquites con las pobres fans, ¿sabes lo traumante que puede ser Kageyama? ahora imagínatelo con Hibiki! puak! Nooooo! (sale corriendo del estudio (?) hacia su habitación)

_Oye!, no te vayas! (suspira fuertemente) Sin más el fic_

**¡Nagumo para presidente!**

Un nuevo año de clases podría ser todo lo peor para cualquier estudiante… de nuevo regresar a la monotonía de hacer tareas, copiar tareas, joder al maestro, y hacer evaluaciones… pero eso sería en la vida de un estudiante de preparatoria cosa que ya NO era Nagumo Haruya.

El pobre tulipán había salido el año pasado de un instituto cualquiera de Corea, y tratando de buscar un mejor futuro se mara a la universidad de Tokio para poder estudiar allí Comunicaciones…

Esa sería una buena carrera, quien sabe, tal vez algún día llegaría a hacer un famosísimo locutor de radio junto a algún idiota desadaptado y se la pasarían hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta el amanecer, o tal vez sería un comentarista en los partidos de futbol, sería muy reconocido y ganaría millones, sería un hombre de bien y se casaría formando una linda familia de donde posiblemente nacerían pequeños comentaristas que los sustituirían en el futuro... Nah, es más divertida la primera opción… Porque es muy obvio que Suzuno no se haría la operación para volverse mujer y poder tener hijos, lo más probable es que adoptarían uno o dos pequeñines y así serian una familia normal…

En fin, sin salirse del tema, Haruya justo en este momento estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a su primera clase, no, no es que quisiera llegar temprano y ser un estudiante perfecto, el problema es que anoche se había excedido con el pobre trasero de su uke y este se levantó esta mañana algo (por no decir que muy) molesto y golpeó al mayor como forma de "despedida".

Así que era mejor correr, no quería girar y encontrar a un Suzuno con aura demoniaca detrás suyo diciendo en susurros "te voy a castrar" o "ya verás lo que es ser uke" realmente, él amaba su entrepierna y su trasero, así que mejor huir y ponerse a salvo en la comodidad de su aula, en donde podría descansar por la corrida y mirar como tapar su lindo morado.

-Buenos días alumnos –llega diciendo alguien un poco calvo, de unos sesenta años aproximadamente, su estatura era promedio un metro setenta por mucho, sus ojos algo dormilones mostraban lo aburrida que podía llegar a ser la primera materia de su primer día de clases- mi nombre es Asano Seiji y tengo sesenta y nueve años es un placer conocerlos, la clase que les voy a dictar durante los primeros tres semestres de la universidad es El porqué de la importancia de la comunicación en el diario vivir… -y mientras este empezaba a anotar varias cosas en el tablero los ojos curiosos del adolescente golpeado empezaron a recorrer el salón.

La primera persona que vio, fue un chico de unos 17 años, a su parecer, era peli castaño y de rastas recogidos en una coleta a la mitad, usaba unos lentes de sol de color... ¿verde?,

-_raro_- pensó-

Por alguna razón se le hizo algo parecido pero no le prestó mucha atención, así que siguió observando detalladamente a sus compañeros, el siguiente estaba al frente del joven con lentes freak, era calvo y con un espejo observaba pervertidamente cada una de las facciones del menor-

-_Trauma_ –gritaba su mente mientras este solo volteaba a ver a varios nerdos y anti sociales en la clase-

Bueno y ahora-hablaba el maestro calvo- por favor busquen a alguien que no conozcan y salúdenlo, ellos serán sus compañeros de lágrimas de ahora en adelante-susurraba esto por lo bajito mientras reía tétricamente (si, eso me paso a mi ) siendo observado por todos sus alumnos, a quienes solo les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza

-Hey tu tulipán -dice el pelón levantándose de su silla mientras le sonreía cordialmente- me llamo Fudou Akio y allí el chico de gafas extrañas es mi novio Yuuto Kidou, ¿Tu cómo te llamas? -pregunta viendo el extraño peinado que tenía este-

-Nagumo-sama para ti-hablo con sonrisa superior- y al menos no estoy calvito como tu

-si estoy calvo es porque cuando era un mocoso me gustaba andar así -dice con un aura demoniaca rodeándolo- pero prefiero estar calvo a tener una flor como peinado

-a mí me gustan los tulipanes-hablo Kidou, quien sonrió al ver como su novio le lanzaba una mirada asesina

-Oh gracias, por fin, alguien con clase-agrego sarcásticamente el peli rojo-para ti cariño, soy Haruya

-Para ti cariño -se interpone entre Kidou y Haruya- soy el idiota te que va a golpear por acercarse a MI uke, ¿entendiste inútil?

-no Fudou, no seas grosero-interrumpía EL uke-solo trata de ser amistoso

-Oh si idiota q me golpeara-hablo con burla el peli rojo-además, yo ya tengo uke-lo empujaba sentándose al lado del de rastas

-Maldito -murmura entre dientes para sentarse cerca a su pareja, SOLO para prevenir que este no se fijara en alguien más- ¿Cómo se llama tu pareja si se puede saber Haruya-sama? -pregunta, mostrando su ironía en las palabras que acababa de decir-

-Suzuno Fuusuke y es el uke más lindo que podrías ver en tu vida-hablaba mientras babeaba- ah! ¡Pero es muy agresivo tengan cuidado!

-no me voy a meter con tu uke como para que me vengas a decir eso –comenta todavía Fudou molesto, pero ahora con un deje de diversión, este chico le estaba cayendo muy bien-

-más te vale-respondía secamente Nagumo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera provocarle

Riiing (la campana XD)

-bueno minna -comienza a decir el profesor algo triste, no les había arruinado su día de clase- eso es todo por hoy...

-¿qué clase les toca? -pregunta Fudou tratando de ser amable por segunda vez en su vida [la primera fue con el trasero de Kidou]-

-Fudou, la verdad a ti no te importa, tienes clase hasta las diez de la mañana y estas aquí solo para supervisar que nadie se me llegue a acercar -revela algo molesto Yuuto, no es que no le gustara que lo sobreprotegiera su pareja, pero ¡hasta en la universidad!, no, tampoco debía excederse-

-oh el pobre pelón no deja a su novio en paz por miedo a que se lo roben, ¿por qué los calvitos son tan inseguros?-pregunto en tono burlón pasando uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de Yuuto-¿y tienes planes para esta noche?

-No, la verdad no Fudou hoy empieza su trabajo en una estación de radio así que tenemos toda la noche -dice melosamente, ganándose muy obviamente una noche de placer con Fudou, sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias Dos semanas sin poderse sentarse-

-¿trabajar en una radio?-pregunto algo confundido el peli rojo-

-sí, necesitaba dinero y caminando por el centro de Inazuma había un cartel que decía "se necesitan locutores para la Radio Inazuma, la peor radio de nuestra ciudad, no importa que no sepan nada del área"

-¡oye yo también trabajare ahí esta noche!-respondió emocionado Nagumo-

-espero que sean buenos amigos -murmuraba Kidou algo feliz-

-yo también, el contrato decía que me debía soportar al inútil de mi compañero por medio año -contestaba viendo a Nagumo-

-¿eso lo decía el contrato?-pregunto inocentemente-creo que debería leer las cosas antes de firmarla-hablaba pensativamente

-sí que eres idiota -le golpea el tulipán- debes ir a ver las instalaciones a las dos de la tarde, y desde allí debemos arreglarla y saber de que vamos a hablar -solo suspira fuertemente, pensando lo difícil que iba a ser su primer semestre en la universidad-

Y mientras las otras horas de clase pasaban, Fudou se quedó en el patio de la universidad, dándose cuenta de lo divertido que era el lugar, por un lado estaban docentes fumando marihuana, por el otro estudiantes fumando marihuana y de últimas estudiantes profesores resolviendo dudas de sus asignaturas…  
>-Raro –se decía a si mismo mientras que con la miraba buscaba si su uke ya había salido de clases-<p>

-Oye Fudou!-se giró encontrándose con Kidou-¿ya viste el cartel que está en el muro de la universidad?

-no, estaba viendo como fuman marihuana -contesta como si hablara del clima- ¿luego que dice?

-Están avisando sobre las próximas elecciones para presidente estudiantil, ¿y adivina que?-pregunto emocionado colgándosele del brazo-

-¿vas a participar? -pregunta fingiendo interés-

-¡Así es!-respondió emocionado lanzándosele encima a Fudou-no hay tiempo que perder, estaré muy ocupado en mi campaña, así que desde hoy quedas en abstinencia hasta que se termine toda la campaña política (?)

-Ohh no -lo agarra fuertemente de la cintura y lo mira mal- ¡eso no!

-¡eso sí! -comienza a golpearle el pecho fuertemente- sabes que desde pequeño ese era mi sueño y en la preparatoria no lo pude cumplir porque Endou se lanzó también -murmuraba mirándolo a los ojos- ¿lo puedes hacer por mí?

Fudou estaba caminando por todo el campus directo al baño, debía pensar, por un lado Kidou era el amor de su vida y era lo que él quería, por el otro lado, el amor de su vida lo iba a dejar en abstinencia por casi 1 mes, ¡1 MES! Si eso sucedía por ganar, ¿que sucedería cuando ganara?.. Ya se podía imaginar a Kidou ocupado con el consejo estudiantil y el de lado, sin novio, sin sexo y con un idiota acompañándolo en las clases... ¿Un idiota? ¡Eso es!

Así que pensando en la única posibilidad para salvar del aburrimiento al trasero de Fudou, se puso a buscar al idiota de cabello rojo, y, sin poner mucho esfuerzo lo vio caminando tranquilamente musiendo su tulipán y riéndose como un idiota-

-¡Nagumo! -grita rápidamente mientras que empieza a correr-

-¡Oh Fudou amigo mío!-le respondió corriendo hacia el con los brazos extendidos- Ahhh Fudou dame un segundo -se separa rápidamente del pelón al escuchar como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar insistentemente- amor mío, espero que vengas mañana a estudiar, lamento lo de tu trasero pero es tu culpa ser tan seductor -se escuchan varios gritos- está bien, está bien, te amo, adiós -cuelga rápidamente- ¿qué me decías?

-Hablabas con tu uke? -pregunto Fudou con una ceja alzada-

-no hablaba con mi abuelita -responde sarcásticamente- sí, estaba hablando con Suzuno, es que ayer fue una noche tan divertida que hoy no se pudo levantar de la cama así que le tuve que preparar su desayuno y faltó a la última clase y le preparo el almuerzo -hace una pausa- me duele verlo así, pero anoche me pedía más y más que no me contuve y... me dio abstinencia por un mes...

-te comprendo -pone un brazo en el hombro de su ehm ¿amigo?, dándole fuerza para que soportara (XD)-ahora a lo importante, ¿te gustaría ser presidente de la clase?

-Claro, es mi sueño desde que estaba en el jardín, pero siempre se lo ganaba Midorikawa por sus lindas mejillas sonrosadas de Barbie y su popularidad o Hiroto porque era el hijo del dueño del instituto o Suzuno porque era frío y muy seductor -decía con lagrimitas en los ojos- ¡todos menos yo!

-lamento tu pasado tan "ruin"-haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-pero ahora es real, debo evitar que Yuuto gane esta estúpida elección ¿entiendes?

-¿por qué? -pregunta dándole a entender que Obviamente no sabía el porqué de esa propuesta-

-porque si el gana, yo... Yo... Ahhh, ¿que era?-se preguntaba muy pensativo- creo que la marihuana empieza a hacer efecto, ¡pero no importa! ¡Yo el gran Fudou Akio prometo que serás el mejor candidato para presidente escolar empezando ahora!-y con esto se giró para empezar a caminar hacia el horizonte (?)

-Oye, Kidou esta esperándonos hacia el otro lado -murmura con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿fumas tanto que ni recuerdas porque tu pareja te dio un mes de abstinencia? -pregunta mientras lo seguía-

-¿cómo sabes eso? -dice Fudou-

-porque un mes duran las elecciones y él dijo que quería estar muy concentrado en ellas -responde tranquilamente-

-¿ya sabias sobre esto? y mejor aún, sabes quién es tu contrincante y ¿no te da miedo perder contra alguien tan perfecto como Yuuto?-le pregunto con una ceja alzada

-No, porque su pareja y el otro chico más perfecto que he conocido en mi vida me va a ayudar -responde algo feliz-

-ya estas aprendiendo...-hablo el otro con una sonrisa arrogante -entonces este es el plan-Fudou se acercó a su oído y…

_Tatatan! bueno, este es nuestro segundo fic, así que espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews…_

_Hoo~ tengo algo que decirles, como muy bien lo ha dicho Tulipán en anteriores ocasiones, las dos (si, somos chicas) somos escritoras de fanfiction entonces, ya una persona adivinó quienes eramos…_

_¡Dark Minami!, si lees esto te debemos un one-shot XD_


End file.
